Danganronpa: Despair In the USA
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: If you think the killing game only happened in Japan, then you're wrong. In Hope's Peak US branch a similar game is happening. Who is the mastermind? Why are they being forced to kill each other? Our hero Forrest tries to figure this out while constantly looking over his shoulder. The one he calls friend may end up his murderer. Ideas for characters, free time & class trials welcom
1. Chapter 1

Danganronpa: Despair In the USA

 **Minakoto Yukisato here with a another new story.**

 **Minakoto Yukisato here with a another new story. Danganronpa was another story I was originally going to work on, but I had scrapped it. Now I'm bringing it back since I was inspired after watching Danganronpa 3. This going to be an all OC story. I know they've been overdone, and I said I would never do an all OC story, but I changed my mind. And the main character of this story will meet with some of the canon characters in a later story. There won't be any pairings in this one, but some of characters will have a one sided affection for him. I plan to pair him up with one of the canon female characters in another story. And unlike most of the protagonists in the series, my main character does have an ultimate talent. He's the ultimate fencer. Let's get on with it. Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft.**

Hope's Peak Academy's prestige isn't only known in Japan, its prestige is known all over the world. There are Hope's Peaks in Japan, South Korea, Germany, England, Canada, and the good ol' US of A, where this story takes place.

Standing near the gate was a boy about seventeen. He was 5'2, wearing an Umbrella Inc. T-shirt over a a white long sleeved shirt, Hope's Peak issued black slacks, and black and red Vans skate shoes. He had an Attack on Titan survey corps emblem necklace around his neck. He also had a black snowcap that covered his scraggly brown hair. He had black eyes. This was Forrest Watts. He may be dressed up as if he was some metalhead, which he was, he was a huge fan of rock and metal, but despite his appearance he was a world class fencer. Ever since he was five, he had competed in fencing competitions worldwide and had been undefeated since he started. That kind of talent earned him a scholarship to attend Hope's Peak as the Ultimate fencer.

He did some research on the school's forum to see who his classmates would be. He was surprised to see quite a few celebrities were in his class.

One was Monica Hatrick, the Ultimate Race Car Driver. She was considered the best female racer that ever existed. At the really young age of fourteen she competed in the Le Mans 24-hour endurance race and managed to win. She had managed to win at least one championship for each automobile racing organization. She became the first ever female to win a NASCAR race, let alone the 2017 Sprint Cup championship. She won the 2017 ARCA championship, 2017 F1 championship, 2017 Rolex championship, 2017 WRC championship, and had competed in four Le Mans races and won every one of them. He was a big fan and couldn't wait to meet her.

Another was Rupert Jackson, The Ultimate DJ. When he was just three years old, he wrote the song "Do the Mamba Jamba", which quickly became #1 on the Billboard charts and the most played electronica song in history. He had continued to write hit after hit after hit and had been #1 on the charts every single year. Forrest wasn't really into the that kind of music, but he always wanted to meet a famous music artist no matter who they were. He was sad he never got to meet Dio before he died, though.

And the last one he's ever heard of was Venice Milton, daughter of the president of the Milton Suites. He watched a reality show about her on TV. He thought she was extremely attractive, but was a spoiled daddy's girl. They called her the Ultimate Heiress, which wasn't even a talent. She probably got in because she had a lot of money. To get in Hope's Peak, you either have to an ultimate talent, or a shit ton of money.

There were more, though. There was an ultimate therapist, ultimate jock, ultimate card player, and an ultimate gender activist. Oh great, he has to deal with some social justice warrior telling him he's a racist sexist pig for the rest of the year. There were other ultimates as well, but he didn't look at the entire forum.

"No one's here. I'm either really early or really late." He said, entering the hallway. He didn't know exactly what time it was since his phone died, he just knew he had to get to his class before 8:30.

Suddenly, some he felt weird, he saw some vortex looking thing and it looked like water spinning down the toilet.

"The hell…?" Was all he said before he blacked out

Chapter 1 end

 **I hope you've enjoyed this. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to mystery, but I'll do my damnedest. If you have any ideas for murders or free time events, either leave them in the reviews or PM me. I'm also open to OCs, too. They just can't be the ultimates mentioned in this story.**

 **Anyways, staaaaay classy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sorry if this one took so long. I've been trying to come up with more characters for this since no one provided me any. Plus I just moved into a new house. I'm still going to upload, but it be slower because I still need to put everything in my room and plus, since I no longer live next door to a Wi-Fi network that allows me to access it without a password, I can only upload when I'm at the library that's closed on Sundays. I'm sure you haven't come here to hear me bitch, so let's get on with it.**

 **In an empty classroom**

Forrest had just woken up to find himself sitting in a desk. "H-Huh…?" He stuttered. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "What happened? I saw some swirling thing and I black out, and I'm sitting in this desk. How did I end up here? Did I pass out? Did my traz-a-don not wear off? Did someone carry me here?" The fencer was asking himself out loud. He calmed down and got his bearings after a minute. Maybe something in this desolate classroom could give him a clue about what happened to him. He walked up to the windows to see that they were blocked off with solid steel and we're bolted on.

"What the hell? Why are these windows blocked off? Did they get broken or something? No, that can't be. I could understand doing that with ONE window, but it wouldn't make sense to block them all off."

He then turned to the front of the classroom to see a big yellow surveillance camera. "What's this camera doing here? I get that most schools have them now, but I've never seen one INSIDE the classroom. Do they not trust teachers and students?" He also saw a TV monitor. Nothing strange there. They're a standard in most classrooms in the US.

He walked over back to the desk he was sitting to see if anything was inside it. There was. It was a pamphlet written so sloppily, a child might have done it. It told him to go the front entrance.

While walking through the checkerboard patterned halls, he past by the gym, an infirmary, school store, and restrooms, but all besides the restrooms were locked. He kept walking until he the entrance. He wasn't alone, though. There were fourteen other students.

"Hey, there's the other guy." A male voice said.

"Great, another guy that might try to rape me." An annoying female said, that pissed him off.

"You shouldn't unfairly label someone that." Another female voice, slightly more pleasant said.

"The last one? What do you mean by that?" Forrest asked.

"Well, there was supposed to be fifteen of us, if I remember." A black voice said.

"You are Forrest Watts. Sex: male Birthdate: June 30. Birthplace: North Wilkesboro, North Carolina. Age: 17. Race: Japanese-American. Talent: Ultimate Fencer. Is this information correct?" Some girl in a suit, sunglasses, and short silver hair.

"How did you know all that!?" Forrest asked, flabbergasted.

"I have my sources, but I cannot tell you as it is highly classified." She replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will you like, stop being such a smarty pants?" A girl with long blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and big boobs so totally fake, they give Dolly Parton's a run for her money. She was wearing a plaid short skirt, a white shirt unbuttoned at the top revealing her cleavage, and wearing an unzipped black blazer over it. He knew right away this was the daddy's girl, Venice Milton.

"Please, let's all calm down and get to know each other better." Another girl said. She had slightly curly long salmon pink hair, green eyes, and she also had large breasts. But unlike miss daddy's girl, he could tell she was calm and kind by just the tone of her voice alone. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a pink long skirt to match her hair, and white high heels. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"I agree with pinky here. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name's Reuben Jackson, but just call me RJ." He said, extending his fist for a fist bump which Forrest accepted. He was black, had a small afro, and black eyes. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless jersey with the number 70 on it, blue long shorts, and white sneaky with his socks wore high. (I made him look similar to Matthieu from Eureka Seven) For a really famous music artist, he seemed pretty chill and laid back.

"You seen pretty laid back for being such for an international sensation." Forrest said."

"Well, don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm someone who'd rather just sit and play videogames than being a DJ, dude." RJ replied with a sheepish grin. Forrest was starting to like this guy.

"My name is Lana Springer. I'm really happy to meet you." The pink haired girl said. "If anything is troubling you, please come talk to me and I'll do anything I can to help you." She said kindly. Forrest could tell this was the Ultimate Therapist. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you very much, Lana." Forrest said.

"My name's Jennifer Sheffield." It's very nice to meet you, I'm, what was your name again?" The next girl asked. She had black hair in a side ponytail and ruby eyes. She wore an all red tracksuit.

"Forrest Watts." He replied.

"Gotcha! I won't forget your name next time, Boris Flatts." Jennifer said enthusiastically, pronouncing. Either this girl couldn't hear well, or she was just stupid. Well, at least she was nice as well. Just by her outfit alone, he could tell she was the athletic type, but didn't look like a jock. "What's your talent?" He asked.

"I do, packur, packer, pakwa..uhh…

"Parkour?" Forrest corrected her.

"That's it! I love free running! Makes me feel like a super hero!" She said energetically. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Uh…sure." Was all he could say.

"You probably know who I am, but if you like, been living under a rock, I'm mega hotty Venice Milton. You're like, pretty cute. Wanna like, get together sometime? She said seductively, making Forrest turn red.

"Objectification! You're objectifying her, you misogynistic pig!" The feminazi girl said. Forrest was able to get a good look at her. Yep, she looked like your typical radical feminist. She had a cute face with brown eyes, but that was her only redeeming quality. She had a short bowl hairstyle that was every single color of the rainbow. She wore a black T-shirt with a design of a fist inside the female symbol, which was the logo for radfems. She also wore a ripped pair of blue jeans held with a white belt and the buckle was a painted gold circle that had the words 'male tears' engraved in it. He felt sorta bad for her, though, that she was indoctrinated into radical feminism at such a young age.

"I don't understand why you have to yell so much. If you bitches didn't scream and cry so much like spoiled little children people might actually take you seriously." Forrest said with a smirk.

"Ooooooh! Burn!" A black voice that wasn't RJ's shouted.

Her face began turning red in anger. He probably just triggered her. "H-How dare you talk down to me, you cis gendered shitlord!" She exclaimed. "Do you know who you're talking to!?"

"No." He answered. And with that attitude of yours, I don't want to know."

"Rihanna Chu. Sex: female Age: 17 Birthdate: February 1 Birthplace: San Francisco, California. Race: American. Talent: Ultimate Gender Activist. Member of the Male Tears Organization." The girl in black said.

"At least someone here recognizes my good work." Rihanna said.

"The same organization that is blacklisted by every single social media website." The girl in black continued.

"Because they're all ran by the patriarchy! The feminazi exclaimed. This school recognizes my talent and my effort! I'm going to become student council president and I'll have every single male employee fired and all the male students expelled unless they're castrated!"

"Yeah, right, like anyone's going to vote for a psychopath like you." You probably threatened to accuse the headmaster of rape, am I right?" Forrest said.

"Yes, that was how she got enrolled to Hope's Peak Academy." The girl in black replied.

"I did no such thing, you liar!" Rihanna exclaimed, pointing at the girl in black.

"My information is never incorrect." The girl in black said. The feminazi huffed and turned away from them. At least that shut her up for awhile.

"You seem to know a lot about us. Just who are you exactly? Are some kind of CIA agent?" Forrest asked.

"What my name is and what occupation I have is classified." She said.

"Isn't there something I can call you by?" He asked.

"My codename is Silver, I will you give you clearance to refer to me by that name." She said. Forrest thought this chick was weird.

Next was the tall black guy. He had a buzzcut and hazel eyes. He wore a red letterman jacket with the letter R on it. He wore cargo pants, and blue sneakers. Now, this guy was definitely the Ultimate Jock. "How's get going!? I'm the greatest athlete in the world, Ron Douglas!" He said loudly with pride.

"You play football?" Forrest asked.

"Not just football. Basketball, baseball, soccer, hockey. I dominate them all!" He yelled triumphantly.

He had this aura of confidence to him. He didn't seem like a bad guy.

He then turned to the person he wanted to meet most. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green T-shirt with the number 10 sown on it and the sleeves cut out. And she was wearing blue jeans and pink sneakers. It was Monica Hatrick, the Ultimate Race Car Driver.

"Are you really THE Monica Hatrick?" Forrest asked her.

"Yep, I sure am. And you're THE Forrest Watts. I watch your fencing matches on TV all the time. I'm a big fan of yours." She said.

Forrest was shocked. Hardly anyone even watched fencing on TV, let alone anyone giving a damn about it. "R-Really?" He stuttered.

She nodded with a bright smile. "But I'm sure you just want to be treated like everyone else. So please treat me like a regular person." She requested. "So let's be friends." She said, extending her hand.

"Uh, sure." Forrest accepted the handshake.

Chapter 2 end

 **Well, that's the first half of the characters introduced. Did you like any of the characters? Let me know which of these first half of characters was your favorite. I'm still open for ideas of free time events and murder scenarios. At the end of the story, I'll do the free time events for the characters that got killed off. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
